helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishimura Maiha
Ishimura Maiha '(石村舞波) is a former member of Berryz Koubou and Hello! Project Kids. She graduated from Hello! Project and the groups in Tokyo October 2, 2005 to continue her schooling full-time. To date, she is the youngest member in Hello!Project member to graduate at age 12. History 2002 In 2002, Ishimura successfully passed the ''Hello! Project Kids Audition and joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids. 2004 In 2004, she was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou. Although she wasn't one of the most popular members, she was loved by many Japanese Hello! Project fans as "Maiha-Man", an ascii art character based on her. 2005 She graduated from the group and from Hello! Project on October 2, 2005, at the end of their 2005 Fall concert tour, making her the second H!P member who had her own Graduation Concert outside Morning Musume (the first being Heike Michiyo). The official reason stated that she wanted to continue and finish her schooling full-time. It's rumored that her dad forced her to leave, but there is no proof of this. It's also rumoured that her junior high school did not allow her to work as an idol singer. Ishimura passed the entrance exam of a famous elite private school on 2004, but that school's regulation forbiddens its students to work after-school. She could be admitted to that school, but the school had required to stop her extracalicular activities as a Berryz Koubou member. Nowdays there's been news about her attending the elite school: Shinagawa Étoile Girls High School, which somehow proves the statement of the second rumor. 2010 Ishimura was chosen to model her schools uniform with another student for the 2010 brochure. Again, the next year she was also selected to promote her school uniform for the 2010/2011 brochure. 2012 In 2012,Ishimura released a picture of her at karoke, with a fellow friend. November 20, on her birthday, Ishimura released a photo of herself and a photo of her with her father. Profile *'''Name: Ishimura Maiha (石村舞波) *'Birthdate': November 20, 1992 (age 20) *'Nickname': Maihacchi *'Blood Type': B *'Birthplace': Chiba, Japan *'Height': 153cm (5'0") *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member **2005-10-02: Graduated *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 1 Year *'Former Berryz Koubou color:' Light Blue *'Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002 - 2005) **Berryz Koubou (2004 - 2005) **H.P. All Stars (2004) Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Collecting stickers, Accessories *'Special skill': Baton *'Strong point': I can get along with anyone *'Weak point': I say bad words from time to time *'Habit': Rubbing my nose *'Favorite color': Light blue, pink, willow orange *'Favorite flower': Lily *'Disliked thing/thing to do': Horizontal bar, pole-climbing *'Scared of': Dad when he's mad *'Favorite movie': "Odori Daisousasen" *'Favorite book': "Hontou no Hachikou Monogatari" *'Favorite word': "Kibou" (hope) *'Favorite season': Winter *'Favorite food': Fruits, gratin *'Least favorite food': Green peas, broccoli, asparagus *'Favorite song': "Koi wo Shichaimashita!" (Tanpopo) *'Charm point': Dimples BLT-U17 Questionaire Details *'Favorite Animals': Rabbit, Cat, Dog, Panda *'Most respected person': Mother *'Sports': Rope Skipping *'Favorite clothes': Twill pants *'Personal Treasure': Strawberry Pattern Pillow *'Activity on Holidays': Watching television, Studying *'What would you take to a deserted island?': Food, Shovel *'What would you do if you won the lottery?': Deposit *'What would you do if you were a man?': Surfing *'Dreams of': Becoming a singer *'Wants to go to': Hawaii *'What would you have done if you hadn't been chosen for BK': Would be a normal student *'Likes to do in the work': Try on western clothes *'What animal would you be': A Cat *'Favorite Place': Sea *'Role played in the group': Makes other people feel calm Single Participated In Berryz Koubou * Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai (Debut) * Fighting Pose wa Date ja Nai! * Piriri to Yukou! * Happiness ~Koufuku Kangei!~ * Koi no Jubaku * Special Generation * Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? * 21ji Made no Cinderella (Last single) H.P. ALL STARS * ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Works DVD *2002 – Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語; Puppy Dan's Story) Radio *Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Aired since March 30, 2005, Ishimura participated until September 27, 2005) Internet *21st Hello Pro Video Chat (Hello! Project on Flets, August 11, 2005) Trivia *Her best friend within the group was Sugaya Risako, but after she graduated she got closer to Tsugunaga Momoko. *Out of all the members of Berryz Koubou, she had the hardest time with dance routines. *There have been rumors of Ishimura returning after she had completed her studies, as stated by Tsunku himself. These rumors are currently proven false. *On 2009, during the Berryz Koubou Alo Hello Hawaii Fan Club Tour, a banner depicting Berryz Koubou with all eight members was drawn by Tsugunaga and exposed to the fan club members. *Ishimura attends Shinagawa Étoile Girls High School, an elite private school in Tokyo, somewhat near Chiba, confirming the reasons of her graduation from Berryz Koubou. External links *H!P Kids fansite - Ishimura Maiha-chan Corner *Announcement regarding her graduation Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:2005 departures Category:Blood type B Category:1992 births Category:2002 additions Category:Members from Chiba Category:November Births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Light Blue Member Color